


sans and nagito fuck or something

by insertAesthetic



Series: school time fanfictions of despair - now with quarantine! [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, i mean i wrote this during fucking gym and my school account is being watched soooo sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertAesthetic/pseuds/insertAesthetic
Summary: sans tells nagito hes nice and then theyfuck





	sans and nagito fuck or something

**Author's Note:**

> im so so sorry  
i wrote this during gym class on MY school account so i was gonna get attacked if i said dick or cock pr whateved fucking sorry lol  
so yeah no swearsie wearsies

Sans walked over to nagito, his bf. As in best firned and not crush. “Hey sans.” nagito smiled happily, seeing his best friend and long time crush. “Heya, nagi.” sans chuckled, ruffling the shorter boy’s hair. “Oh ur so cute nagito ;)” nagito blushed. “Oh i didnt know you thought ab trash like me that way :o” he giggled. Sans growled like a bear. “Ur not fricking trash nagito komaeda” he pinned komaeda to the wall. Nagito was feel good. “Oh snas, i didnt know u were a fu” sans cut him off with a kiss, tongue enter his h ol e. Nagito was super feel good, and wrapped his arms around sans. “Oh yeah sans harder.” he screamed. Sans ripped their clottig off, putting his bone up nagito. Nagito was clearly close. “oh my god sans that hurts sooo much, harder” he screamed into sanss hear. Sans did. He smmpooched and bit and lickd kmoades necc, and nagito screamed as snas drew blood. “Oh yes” he did THAT thing all over them. Sans did it in nagito. “That was amazng.” nagito gasped. “Thanks.” sans giggled. Nagito passed out, and sans cleaned them up. he put nagito in his bed, and curled up with him. 

The end.

i hope this dies


End file.
